Tentación
by electra78
Summary: Su numero era,es y fue el 16.


Maldijo el momento en el que había perdido a ¿como se llamaba? ¿Harry, Harvey, Herbie….? ¡Henry! Maldijo el momento en el que se despisto y perdió de vista a aquel joven.

"Bueno, que importa. Este es mi sueño, y sé que lo voy a volver a ver y si no...Que cosa, él se lo pierde"

Cynthia dio unos pasos. Todo seguía en total silencio algo que no era común en una estación de tren. Recordaba que lo normal sería que los hombres con sus trajes aburridos y algunas mujeres con ropa gris (Como si no hubiera otro color en el mundo) estuvieran amontonándose cuan hormiguero, para poder alcanzar su transporte (Como si no hubiera más medios de transportes en el mundo)

Pero que necia ¡No había nadie porque su mente o lo que formara los sueños, provocaba que no hubiera gente en su pesadilla!

Su pesadilla.

Recordó que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla. Aquellos seres flotantes que por un momento parecían no percatarse de su presencia pero de pronto se abalanzaban sobre ella. A su mente recurrió el momento cuando había terminado encerrada en el vagón y el constante presentimiento de que aquellos seres entrarían y le hicieran cosas que ella vio en películas de terror .De recordarlo, un frío temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

Fue cuando se arrepintió de haberse pasado de copas; siempre se prometía que a donde hubiera alcohol, se moderaría.

Pero la tentación...

Ahora por culpa de su diversión soñaba con cosas espeluznantes. "Quizás no tanto" pensó la mujer sintiéndose sonreír al recordar a aquel tímido. Le dieron ganas de...volver a verlo, de estar con

El; probablemente ya estaba harta de hombres bien parecidos que la pretendian, sonreían coquetamente y al final ¿que querían? sus momentos de diversión como los que Cynthia tenia con su inseparable alcohol.

Ahora le estaba empezando a gustar a aquel joven tímido...y bien parecido.

¡Lastima que el fuera un producto de su imaginación! Se prometió que de ahora en adelante, se interesaría por los tímidos, seguramente daban mas diversión que los atrevidos.

¿Como decía una parte de una canción que le gustaba?

"Esperando una gentil lluvia"

"Esperando a alguien gentil"

Pero primero lo primero. Y era despertar.

O intentar hacer que esta pesadilla terminará bien. Tarareando para poder estar en calma, con sus ojos que no perdían ningún detalle, tan así que distinguió uno de esos seres irreales luchar para salir de la pared. Cynthia soltó un gritito y dio media vuelta.

"Una puerta, soy tan lista que me sorprendo a mi misma"

Logro llegar y cerro de un portazo. Por el aspecto del lugar, pudo adivinar que se trataba de la sala donde alguien daba los anuncios de salidas y entradas. De pronto recordó que aquellas malditas…cosas, atravesaran paredes, tenia que hacer que Henry la encontrara...

Fue cuando vio que algo se movía en un rincón. Cynthia se quedo quieta, esperando mientras pensaba " Ya es hora de mi despertar"

-Hola-dijo la figura

A través de las sombras, se hizo presente el dueño de la voz. Cynthia sintió un agradable alivio al ver que se trataba de otra persona. Con lentitud, aquella figura imponente se acercó. Llevaba puesto un abrigo sucio, tenía cabello largo, rubio y sus ojos…

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto Cynthia, sospechaba ya lo había visto pero no podía darle nombre a aquel hombre.

-No me has olvidado-dijo el hombre, ningún musculo de la cara revelo lo que pensaba.

-Este- Cynthia se removió incomoda- Es que, si te he visto pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre.

-Nunca te dije mi nombre-repuso el hombre taladrándola con la mirada-No me diste oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Ay, cariño, eso hace que me dificultes un poquito las cosas- dijo Cynthia traviesamente, el hombre se estremeció-Bueno, no se como llegaste hasta aquí…

-Escuela Norte de Ashfield-dijo de pronto el hombre, al ver la expresión sorprendida de Cynthia sonrió melancólico-Tu me dijiste hace muchos años que allí era tu escuela.

Y recordó:

"Un joven en aquella misma estación de metro, se acercó e intento hacer charla con ella, pero ella se burlo de el"

-¡Que tanto bebí ayer que hasta ahora sueño contigo!-exclamo Cynthia-Te tenia en el olvido.

El hombre la miro con tristeza, después suspiro y le dio la espalda.

-Puede que en mi sueño lo que te pregunte no tenga caso, pero que importa- Cynthia se acercó a el-Ahora que ya somos grandes y no nos burlamos uno del otro ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿¡Como que nos habíamos burlado uno del otro? El recordaba muy bien quien había empezado….y nunca lo olvidaría.

-Mi nombre es Walter Sullivan

Cynthia retrocedió.

Walter Sullivan, el asesino. El caso de aquel enfermo, era famoso. Ella siempre leía los informes en el periódico. Ahora lo tenía en frente de ella a vivo y a todo color.

-Pero no puede ser-dijo- Dijeron que tu te habías suicidado.

-Estoy mas vivo que tú- la bestia se volteo-En serio, me da mucha pena, pero Mama me necesita

Cynthia no entendió a que se refería pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a aquel hombre sacar un cuchillo de su abrigo y empezar a avanzar hacia ella.

-No…no…me mates.-suplico la mujer temblando-No…puedes hacerlo. Esto es mi sueño

Que se estaba transformando en pesadilla

Walter se detuvo.

-Me dijiste que era muy sucio-murmuro, parecía que lo reconsideraría pero no, levanto el cuchillo.

En un acto de valor, Cynthia lo empujo. Acto seguido tomo el megáfono.

-¡Henry, encontré la salida!-Cynthia se vio obligada a mentir, así podía asegurarse de que el viniera rápido-¡Henry ven por favor! ¡Ven a la sala de los megáfonos! ¡La esta aquí!

Alguien la tomo por la espalda.

* * *

Su cuerpo, estaba destrozado.

Sus pulmones casi perforados.

La sangre…

La veía y sentía por todos lados. Su cabello estaba húmedo por aquel tejido, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por eso y sentía el sabor salado y metálico en su boca. Era desagradable, incomodo y mas que nada doloroso.

Oyó abrirse la puerta. Pero no podía moverse, pensó que le daba igual quien fuera. Solo que no fuera aquel que con un cuchillo, habia destruido la mayor parte de su cuerpo y que estuviera sufriendo por cada centímetro de su exterior e interior.

Unos brazos la voltearon con muchísimo cuidado y temor al tiempo que la levantaban ligeramente y pudo ver que en realidad era Henry, aquel tímido.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto con la sorpresa en sus ojos.

Al volver a mirarlo, Cynthia recordó que nada de esto era cierto. ¿O si lo era? Le dolía todo y en los sueños, el dolor despertaba ¿Porque a ella no?

-Es…-empezó a decir lentamente Cynthia- solo un sueño ¿verdad? –El tímido no respondió, se veía indeciso, Cynthia soltó un risa débil – Creo que bebí…demasiado anoche.

Con un esfuerzo, Cynthia irguió la cabeza, sus ojos captaron algo como una marca, o un número en su pecho. Se acordó de que la bestia tras derribarla con el cuchillo habia comenzado a enterrarlo como si estuviera escribiendo. De tan solo acordarse, quiso que esta pesadilla terminara ya aunque aquello significase que no volvería a ver a aquella imagen de chico bueno. Lo único bueno de aquel sueño.

-Lamento- le puso su mano sangrante en la cara, él no la aparto- No haber podido…hacerte ese favor _especial_

Henry negó con la cabeza y sus labios formaron algo que se podía interpretar como un ``No pasa nada'' después con su mano libre le apretó la otra mano de Cynthia, a través de la piel, la joven mujer pudo sentir el apoyo y su compasión. No recordaba otra vez así y una oleada de cariño Y gratitud la invadió, en serio lamentaba que _el _ fuera una ilusión.

Los sentimientos fueron sustituidos por un estremecimiento tan fuerte que Cynthia temió lo que nunca se habia llegado a pensar desde que entro a la estación.

-¡Me siento morir!- musito angustiada, el dolor de su cuerpo y el terror de saberse que en realidad ella pronto dejaría el numero de vivientes fue lo que provoco que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus hermosos ojos. Henry clavo la mirada y el también sintió angustia pero debía hacerle sentir a Cynthia que todo iba a estar bien, aunque el mismo ignorara lo que sucedería.

-Esta bien- dijo con voz segura que disfrazaba la pena que sentía, Cynthia trataba de decir algo-Es solo un sueño.

Cuando lo escucho decir lo que en realidad quería creer, Cynthia supo que ya iba a despertar de forma que se rindió

Mas Henry era el que estaba despierto. Al ver que por fin la mujer dejaba de vivir se pregunto si en realidad, se habia ido creyendo lo que él le dijo o si se habia dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuvo despierta y que tristemente, se estaba muriendo. Henry la acomodo en el suelo y cerró sus ojos.

¿Qué hubieran pensado ambos si desde que se conocieron hubiesen sabido que Cynthia despertaría pero en otra realidad como aquellos seres que flotaban, luchaban por salir de las paredes y que estaban todos allí por causa del mismo hombre que los asesino?

Cynthia diría que se habia pasado de copas en serio.

* * *

Tal vez no este tan bueno, pero quería hacer un fic de Cynthia (no vi ninguno por aquí) aunque fuera en el momento de su muerte. ¡Porque yo si llore cuando se murió! Y me sorprendí cuando vi su fantasma : o

Si pueden, escuchen este fic con Room of Angel (de todas formas la canción suena cuando se muere) Y antes de que me digan algo, puse que Henry le preguntaba `` ¿Qué paso?´´ en lugar de `` ¿estas bien?´´ porque esa pregunta fue nominada a la pregunta estúpida numero uno. No me regañen por decir esto, es verdad, no es que te encuentras a alguien muriéndose desangrándose y tu le preguntes si esta bien porque no lo esta. (Y amo Silent Hill The Room)

Espero que les guste ¡Ciao!


End file.
